This invention relates to a fishing spinning reel which is capable of reversibly supporting a bail supporting member having a bail and a fishing line-guide portion onto a rotor rotating in association with a fishing line coiling operation of a handle under a fishing line-winding condition and under a fishing line-releasing condition.
The fishing spinning reel has a structure including a rotor and a spool. The rotor is rotated and the spool is moved back and forth in association with winding and rotating operations of the handle. The rotor is provided with a pair of supporting arms rotating around the spool. In front of the pair of support arms, the bail support members are reversibly supported by a switching-spring, and one-side bail support member is provided with a fishing line guide portion. These bail support members are attached with base portions of the bails for picking up the fishing line.
According to the fishing s pinning reel of the above mentioned structure, the bail (the bail support members) from the fishing line-winding position to the fishing line-releasing position by raising the bail, and under this condition, a fishing rod is forcibly brought down, so that a fishing tackle is thrown. Then, the fishing tackle land s on a water surface, if the bail (the, bail support members) is returned ( rotating the handle in the coiling direction, otherwise manually returning operation), the fishing line is picked up and moved to a fishing line guide portion and the operation is shifted to the fishing line-winding condition.
In the series of operations, owing to force when bringing down the fishing rod to release the fishing tackle, or influence of unnecessary rotation of the handle, it might happen that the bail support members held at the fishing line-releasing position of the support arms return by error to the fishing line-winding position by unnecessary rotation of the rotor, and the fishing line is broken together with the fishing tackle.
Therefore, as instruments for preventing the erroneous return caused by the unnecessary rotation of the rotor when releasing the fishing line, such fishing spinning reels incorporated with an erroneous return prevention apparatus have been proposed as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid Open No. 50273/1981 (Known Example 1) or Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 69931/1999 (Known Example 2).
Known Example 1 discloses a structure of preventing the rotor from unnecessary rotation by contacting a braking member to a front part of a body, the braking member being secured to a front end of a kick-lever rotating in company with the bail being released and reversed from the fishing line-winding condition to the releasing condition. Further, Known Example 2 discloses a structure of preventing the rotor from unnecessary rotation by contacting the front end of the kick-lever to a ring-like elastic member (O-ring) attached to the front par t of the body, the kick-lever rotating in company with the bail being released and reversed from the fishing line-winding coiling condition to the releasing condition.
However, in the art disclosed in Known Example 1, since biasing force of a spring when releasing and reversing the bail is served as a brake holding force of the rotor, such serving amount makes heavy the returning and rotating operation of the rotor by rotating the handle from the fishing line-releasing condition to the coiling condition, so that the returning operation performance is worsened. At the same time, a bias holding state (a moderation holding force) is not stabilized in the fishing line-releasing position of the bail.
In the art disclosed in Known Example 2, since the biasing force of a switching-spring is utilized to impart the braking force to the rotor similarly to Known Example 1, the returning and rotating operation of the rotor by rotating the handle from the fishing line-releasing condition to the coiling condition is made heavy, so that the returning operation performance is worsened, and at the same time, a bias holding state (a moderation holding force) is not stabilized in the fishing line-releasing position of the bail. In addition, the ring-like elastic member (O-ring) attached in an extended state is easy to deteriorate, and sizes are easily made dispersed, so that the breaking braking performance and the endurance are worsened.
The invention has been realized on the basis of the above mentioned problems, and it is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a fishing spinning reel which has a good returning operational performance from the fishing line-releasing condition to the fishing line-winding condition, a stable bias holding force (the moderation holding force) in the fishing line-releasing position of the bail, and an incorporation of the erroneous return prevention apparatus of good breaking braking performance and endurance.
In order to solve the aforesaid object, the invention is characterized by having the following arrangement.
(1) A fishing spinning reel comprising:
a reel body;
a rotor which is rotatably attached to the reel body, rotated in association with a rotation of a handle and includes a supporting arm;
a bail supporting member including a bail and a fishing line guide portion, which is reversibly supported by the supporting arm and is adapted to be held in a fishing line-winding position and a fishing line-releasing position;
a reversing member capable of moving in association with a reversing operation of the bail support member from the fishing line-winding position to the fishing line-releasing position; and
braking member elastically deformably held by the reversing member,
wherein when the bail support member is moved from the fishing line-winding position to the fishing line-releasing position, the braking member is brought into contact with a braking portion formed at the reel main body.
(2) The fishing spinning reel according to (1), wherein the braking member is attached to the reversing member through a spring member.
(3) The fishing spinning reel according to (1), wherein a working member for pushing the reversing member when the bail spring member is moved from the fishing line-winding position to the fishing line-releasing position is rotatably held by the bail supporting member
(4) The fishing spinning reel according to (1), wherein a projection is projected from the reel body so that when the bail supporting member is held in the fishing line-releasing position and the handle is rotated for winding a fishing line, the projection kicks the reversing member to move the reversing member in the fishing line-winding position.
(5) A fishing spinning reel comprising:
a reel body;
a rotor which is rotatably attached to the reel body, rotated in association with a rotation of a handle and includes a supporting arm;
a bail supporting member including a bail and a fishing line guide portion, which is reversibly supported by the supporting arm and is adapted to be held in a fishing line-winding position and a fishing line-releasing position; and
a reversing member capable of moving in association with a reversing operation of the bail support member from the fishing line-winding position to the fishing line-releasing position,
wherein the reversing member is switched and held between both positions of a braking position for braking the rotor by contacting to a braking portion formed in the reel body and a non-braking position separate from the braking portion.
(6) The fishing spinning reel according to (5), wherein a projection is formed on one of the reversing member and the rotor, and a hole receiving the projection when the reversing member is in the braking position is formed through the other of the reversing member and the rotor.